Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 098
Coverstory4 „Dusks Auftrag“ Dusk zog die Akte hervor und studierte sie, dabei warf er hin und wieder Blicke auf den Toten vor ihm. Dann sagte er, „Das ist nicht der Richtige“ ------------------------------------------ Alle, mit Ausnahme von Neil und Abby, starrten Forge entgeistert an, dieser grinste jedoch nur sanft. „Wie? Du...Du bist tot?“, stammelte Kock verwirrt. „Mehr oder weniger“, meinte Forge und betrachtete gelassen seine Fingernägel, „Im Grunde genommen bin ich ein Gedächtnis, das zusammen mit der dazugehörigen Seele für immer an die Erde gebunden wurde“ „Wie bitte, was?“, fragte Grey. „Ich glaube wir können das Gespräch leichter führen, wenn ich euch zuvor über die Thematik ‚Körper, Geist & Seele‘ aufkläre“ „Also, ein Mensch besteht aus einem Körper, einem Geist und einer Seele, diese drei Bestandteile sollten ganz und beisammen bleiben. Fällt einer dieser Bestandteile aus, so trennen sich die verbleibenden Zwei von dem ‚toten‘ Bestandteil und dem noch ‚lebenden‘ Teil. Im Normalfall verschwinden Körper, Geist und Seele nach einer Zeit, im Volksmund spricht man vom ‚in den Himmel kommen‘, was aber natürlich völliger Quatsch ist“, Forge hielt kurz inne um seinen Zuhörer genug Zeit zum Verarbeiten dieser Informationen zu geben. „Das ist der Normalfall, jedoch trifft das nicht auf alle zu. ‚Stirbt‘ einer der drei Teile, der Mensch wollte jedoch vor diesem ‚Tod‘ noch etwas erledigen, kann es passieren, das einer oder zwei Teile auf der Erde verweilen, bis die Aufgabe erfüllt ist. Welcher Teil zurückbleibt, hängt davon ab in welchen Bereich dieser Aufgabe fällt. Jedoch wird diese ganze ‚Regelung‘ durch drei bestimme Teufelskräfte komplett auf den Kopf gestellt, dies führt uns zu meinem Fall“, erneut hielt Forge inne. „Den ich hatte keine Aufgabe und bin immer noch hier. Das liegt an meiner eigenen Kraft, da ich mit ihr meinen eigenen Geist auf dieser Welt halten kann. Rein theoretisch könnte ich jetzt sagen, , So und jetzt will ich verschwinden‘ und dann verschwinde ich auch, für immer. Doch kurz vor dem Tod meines Körpers wurde, meine Seele von dem Benutzer der Seelen-Frucht an das Diesseits gebunden. Ich könnte meinen Geist immer noch einfach verschwinden lassen, jedoch würde dann meine Seele umherwandern und ziellos ‚umher spuken‘, dies will ich vermeiden, da ein einzelner Bestandteil unglaubliche Energien freisetzen kann, die Schaden bringen könnten“ „Wer hat dich an das Diesseits gebunden?“, fragte Senbei interessiert, der offenbar vor einiger Zeit wieder zu sich gekommen war und nun neben Grey stand. „Es war ein alter Freund von mir“, selbst Neil und Abby folgten den Worten gespannt, offenbar war es selbst für die Beiden das erste Mal, dass sie diese Geschichte hörten, „ich weiß nicht ob es seine Absicht war, manche Teufelskräfte geraten außer Kontrolle, wenn man emotional überfordert ist, zum Beispiel wenn man unfassbaren Zorn oder Trauer empfindet“ „Darf ich fragen, an was du gestorben bist?“, fragte Blink. „Ja, das darfst du durch aus, jedoch muss ich, bevor ich euch meine Erinnerung von jenem Tag zeige, ein wenig weiter ausholen. Dies wird etwaige Fragen vorbeugen. Früher als ich noch meinen wirklichen Körper besaß, war ich Wissenschaftler. Ich und meine Freunden bildeten ein Team, das bekannt dafür war ‚gefährliche‘, ‚moralisch inkorrekte‘ und ‚blasphemische‘ Experimente durchzuführen. Das Team bestand aus mir, Seele, Cosma, Quint, Saiko, Woozie“, er deutete auf den Hund, der immer noch neben ihm auf dem Boden saß, „und Faust“ „Faust!?“, rief Senbei überrascht. Forge erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und trat einen Schritt vor, wobei er halb in seinem Tisch versank, und berührte Senbei an der Stirn, „Ahhh, ihr habt ihn also schon kennen gelernt. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, also unsere Gruppe war ziemlich bekannt, das war sie, denn an jenem Tag, an dem ich aus meinem Körper gerissen wurde, wurde auch unsere Gruppe zwangsläufig getrennt“ Auf die fragenden Blicke der Anwesenden fügte Forge hinzu, „Immerhin war Zwei von uns verstorben, ich verlor meinen Körper, Saiko und Quint verloren ihren Verstand, auch wenn es aus unterschiedlichen Gründen geschah, und Faust gab sich selbst die Schuld an allem. Es war ein Desaster, der Einzige, der weitermachen könnte ist Woozie“ „Was hat Woozie mit all dem zu tun? Ist er etwa eine Seele, die an einen Hund gebunden wurde, oder sowas?“, fragte Mike, der das Gefühl hatte, das ihn nichts mehr überraschen könnte. „Fast richtig, Woozie ist eine Hundeseele und ein Hundegeist, der an eine Maschine gebunden wurde“, erklärte Forge, als er erneut in die verständnislosen Gesichter blickte, sagte er, „Ich muss wohl auch diese Geschichte erzählen. Früher, war Woozie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Hund, obwohl zugegeben er war überdurchschnittlich intelligent. Jedenfalls starb er Einestages, Faust, der sich immer besonders um Woozie gekümmert hatte, setzte alles daran Woozie zurück zu holen. Mit unseren Fähigkeiten konnten wir Woozies Seele und seinen Geist ‚einfangen‘, diese setzten wir zusammen mit ein bisschen menschlicher Intelligenz ihn in eine Maschine ein, diese Maschine setzten wir, dann in wiederrum in den Körper ein“, schloss Forge. „Also ist Woozie, sozusagen ein Cyborg?“, fragte Abby und erinnerte sich an die leuchtend roten Augen des Hundes. „So ungefähr“, meinte Forge, „mich wundert es, das das euch noch nicht aufgefallen ist“, fügte er hinzu und blickte in die Runde. „Ich habe diesen Hund nie zuvor gesehen, Sir“, meinte Neil und wirkte ein bisschen gekränkt. „Dich meine ich auch nicht, Neil“, sagte Forge und blickte nun direkt Mike an, der jedoch nur die Achselzuckte und meinte, „Er ist erst vor kurzem etwas seltsam geworden“ „Das ist auch gut so, immer hin war es das Ziel, ihn so normal wie nur möglich sein zu lassen. Aber nun sind wir ein bisschen abgeschweift, wir waren eigentlich bei der Frage, wie ich gestorben bin, ich denke das eine einfache Erzählung nicht ausreicht, am besten zeige ich euch, was an jenem Tag geschehen war“, nach dieser Aussage begann der Raum erneut seine Erscheinung zu ändern.